The absorption of ultraviolet light by a chromophore-containing organic molecule causes the excitation of an electron in the chromophore moiety from an initially occupied, low energy orbital to a high energy, previously unoccupied orbital. The energy of the absorbed photon is used to energize an electron and cause it to “jump” to a higher energy orbital, see Turro, Modern Molecular Photochemistry, 1991. Two excited electronic states derive from the electronic orbital configuration produced by UV light absorption. In one state, the electron spins are paired (antiparallel) and in the other state the electron spins are unpaired (parallel). The state with paired spins has no resultant spin magnetic moment, but the state with unpaired spins possesses a net spin magnetic moment. A state with paired spins remains a single state in the presence of a magnetic field, and is termed a singlet state. A state with unpaired spins interacts with a magnetic field and splits into three quantized states, and is termed a triplet state.
In the electronically excited state, the chromophore-containing organic molecule is prone to degrade via a number of known pathways and, therefore, can absorb little or no additional UV light. In order to photostabilize an electronically excited chromophore-containing organic molecule in order to provide sufficient UV protection, it must be returned to the ground state before it degrades.
As stated in this assignees pending applications, Ser. Nos. 10/241,388; 10/361,223; and 10/7865,793, an α-cyano-β,β-diphenylacrylate compound (e.g., octocrylene) is known to quench (accept) the excited triplet state energy of an excited photoactive compound by dissipating the energy kinetically in the form of rapid isomerizations. This process is shown below:
wherein the α-cyano-β,β-diphenylacrylate compound (octocrylene shown above as structure A), accepts the triplet excited state energy from a photoactive compound and forms a diradical (shown above as structure A*) at the α and β positions of the acrylate, which converts the double bond into a single bond and allows for the free rotation of the phenyl groups. This rotation occurs rapidly and efficiently to dissipate any excited triplet state energy accepted by the α-cyano-β,β-diphenylacrylate compound from the photoactive compound.
While octocrylene is able to quench (accept) the triplet excited state energy from a photoactive compound, thereby photostabilizing, to some degree, dibenzoylmethane derivatives, as shown in examples 1, 4, 6 and 8 of Deflandre et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,354, there exists a need in the photoactive composition art to provide a simple test indicative of the capability of a compound to quench (accept) the singlet excited state energy from photoactive compounds, particularly UV-absorbing compounds.
A photoactive compound can be considered photostable when, for example, after 30 MED irradiation the photoactive compound has retained at least about 90% of its original absorbance at a wavelength, or over a range of wavelengths of interest (e.g., the wavelength at which a photoactive compound has a peak absorbance, such as 350-370 nm for avobenzone). Likewise, a sunscreen composition can include a plurality of photoactive compounds and a sunscreen composition, as a whole, can be considered stable when, for example, after 30 MED irradiation the sunscreen composition has retained at least about 90% of its original absorbance at one or more wavelengths of interest (e.g., at or near the peak absorbance wavelength of the primary photoactive compound). The absorbance testing is tedious and time consuming. In accordance with the test methods described herein, photostabilizing (singlet excited state energy-accepting) compounds can be found using a visual fluorescence test.